


You Can't Hurry Love

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, Dwalin Is A Softie, Everyone lives in the same apartment complex, Fluff, Fun Dinner Times, M/M, Roses, The Company are total shippers, Thorin can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo's dinner. Really this is for acornsandoakleaves. I decided I'd make a series out of this story. If you guys enjoy it that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hurry Love

**Author's Note:**

> You either love Phil Collins or you're lying.

Thorin held his head in his hand, his eyes closed as his headache persisted to dance around the room throwing flower petals at him. He knew it was a bad idea telling Dwalin. He hadn’t been this excited to hear that Thorin had a date since college when Thorin finally stopping going after money grabbing women and went out with a cute barista that smelt like palm trees and didn’t use his father’s last name like a get out of jail free card. Dwalin had a flower crown on his shaved head and carrying a wicker basket as he pranced around Thorin’s office throwing rose petals of all colors at Thorin. He could only imagine the looks the surly dwarf received on the elevator ride up.

“Thorin’s got a date! Thorin’s got a date!” He sing songed and finally stopped dancing. Thorin thought he was finally done until the smell of roses engulfed his senses and the basket was upturned on his head.

“Dwalin!” Thorin snapped and the man put the flower crown atop Thorin’s head. He scowled at his friend, but didn’t remove the crown. Dwalin stood in front of the desk, obviously happy with his work. He hurried to grab his phone and snap a photo. Thorin stood up and Dwalin pocketed the phone.

“A crown fit for the King of Erebor.” Dwalin snickered and Thorin moved to chase down Dwalin, but the other man was already out of the office and sliding around the corner to the elevator. His laughter ringing in the halls.

“Find me an intern or you’re fired!” Thorin yelled. Anyone nearby vanished from the hallways. Thorin’s phone buzzed and he looked at it, it was a text from Dwalin.

_New Picture Message!_

Thorin dared open it. It was him covered in rose petals and a flower crown. His phone buzzed again and it was another text from Dwalin.

_Fire me and I’ll show your sister._

Thorin groaned. He settled for having to kill his best friend. He walked back to his desk and cleared it off as best he could, so he could continue to work. He hoped the day would pass without further incident so he may enjoy his dinner with Bilbo. The last thing he needed was to get nothing done while he thought about a short man with honey colored hair and a sharp tongue.

xXx

Thorin left the office at four thirty. He wanted to make sure he had enough time to unwind – although spending any amount of time with Bilbo calmed even the most prominent vein in Thorin’s forehead – before he would have dinner with his companion. His driver was waiting for him at the street when he came down. He thanked the man for picking him up early and they drove off.

“Long day at work, sir?” The chauffer looked between the road and the rearview mirror where Thorin was _still_ picking rose petals out of his hair.

“No worse than the others, I just may have one less friend by the end of it.” The driver chuckled as he maneuvered through traffic.

“I haven’t known you to have many, might I suggest keeping the few you have.” Thorin sighed as his piles of rose petals began to grow on the seat next to him.

“You have a point, thank you, Balin.” The driver only nodded as he made his way to Thorin’s apartment complex. As they neared, Thorin felt his nerves start to jitter in excitement. He cursed Baggins for turning him into some teenage boy with a crush. His driver arrived exactly on time at his apartment complex. Thorin thanked Balin and hurried to get out of the car. Balin left him with one last remark,

“Flower or no, the crown suits you.” Thorin didn’t have time to respond before Balin was gone and he was left standing with his hands full of rose petals and flower crown on his head. Thorin saw the funny looks the passersby were giving him and he did the most reasonable thing a man could do in his situation. He stuffed the rose petals in his pockets and looked broodingly at the ground as he made his way to the lobby. One of the two brothers that lived on the first floor came out and greeted Thorin. He nodded a greeting and pressed the button for the elevator. Thorin waited for elevator with growing impatience.

“Special event at the office?” Nori motioned to the crown on Thorin’s head. Thorin looked up and grumbled, taking it off.

“My friend thought it would be hilarious to flower bomb my office, all because I’m going on a date.” Nori stopped picking at his fingernails and looked at Thorin with sudden interest.

“Oh?” Nori had a certain mischievous gleam in his eye. Thorin nearly kicked the doors to the elevator; it still hadn’t arrived at the lobby. “Who’s the lucky lady?” Thorin chuckled.

“ _He_ is none of your business.” Nori whooped aloud and ran to his door, banging on it. He was yelling and moved to bang on the only other door on the first level.

“Ori! Call your wallet onions because when you open it you’ll start crying! Pay up, little brother!” The door opened and Ori came out looking confused. He saw Thorin standing, waiting for the elevator. The other door opened to reveal Gloin. His son not far behind him.

“Well hello there, Mr. Thorin.” Thorin nodded a hello. He didn’t know what Nori was up to, but he seemed set on disturbing everyone for the next three levels. Bofur poked his head down the rafters and cursed out Nori.

“We only agreed on fifteen if it was with Bilbo!” Thorin stiffened and figured out what was going on. He turned around and now Ori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, and Dori huddled around Thorin. Thorin eyed all of them with a suspicious glint. They were all silent. Gimli seemed as confused as Thorin. Nori urged Thorin to provide them an answer to a question no one asked. Thorin turned around to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button.

“Hey who took the sign down? That thing hasn’t worked since Bofur and Nori –“ Ori didn’t finish when Thorin whipped around and glared at Bofur and Nori.

“Bilbo’s going to be pissed,” Everyone cleared a path for Thorin as there were hoots and hollers compiled with groaning and men pulling out their wallets to exchange money. Thorin ran up the stairs hoping to make it at latest seven o’ clock. Thorin was winded and a small sheen of sweat dotted his forehead when he made it to his apartment. He unlocked the door and hurried in, debating the shower, but when he saw the time of 5:30 he forwent the shower instead for a fresh shirt with deodorant and cologne. He put the flower crown on his counter and thought to brush his teeth before checking the clock. 5:55. Thorin looked at himself one last time in the mirror and headed out his door to Bilbo’s. He knocked and soon the smaller man could be moving around inside. The door opened and it revealed Bilbo with his hair slightly damp from a shower and in nice slacks. His shirt had no jacket, revealing the black bracers. The outfit was topped off with a green bow tie.

Thorin sat dumbfounded that he didn’t move even when Bilbo stepped aside to let him in. When Thorin still hadn’t moved Bilbo grabbed the business man’s tie and pulled him in. Thorin stumbled in, but caught himself and his legs decided to work again. He walked into the apartment and Bilbo already had a cuppa sitting, waiting for Thorin on the breakfast bar. Thorin thanked Bilbo and sat down on the stool. He took a careful sip of the drink and found it to be just the way he liked it.

“What would you like to eat?” Thorin shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t have any preference towards food. Bilbo’s smile didn’t fade.

“I’ll eat whatever you put in front of me.” Bilbo laughed and stood up from the counter.

“Oh no, no, Mr. King of Erebor, you’ll be helping me.” Thorin sputtered his drink a little, but managed not to get any on his shirt, just a few drops dribbled from his lip. He was handed a napkin and he thanked the smaller man. He wiped at his chin and checked his shirt once again, but there weren’t any spills.

“I can’t cook.” Bilbo opened the fridge and began to pull things out. He set them on the counter and Thorin could see a good majority was vegetables and he only scrunched up his face when he saw the green ones. Bilbo seemed satisfied with his selection and saw that Thorin still hadn’t grabbed any tools to help.

“You know how to wield a knife, yes?” Thorin nodded as Bilbo came around and reached over Thorin’s shoulders to grab the seam of his jacket, nudging it off of Thorin. “Would hate to get this dirty.” Thorin ignored the way his pulse raced as the smaller man leaned over him and how his fingertips felt like fire on his chest and shoulders. Thorin helped Bilbo take off his jacket and as he was going to stand to put it on the coat rack, Bilbo stopped him from going further by putting his fingers on the tie knot at Thorin’s neck and began to loosen it. “I will not have this joining in with the eggplant.” Thorin let him take off his tie and then proceed to put his tie in his coat pocket and the coat on the rack. It fit rather nicely next to Bilbo’s.

Thorin rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and put his hair in a messy bun atop his head. He doubted that Bilbo would be thrilled to find Thorin’s hair all in the food. He looked over to where Bilbo was fiddling with the sink, washing his hands, and Thorin popped the first button of his shirt. Bilbo threw something at Thorin and he recognized it as an apron. Thorin put it on and went to the sink to wash his hands. There was something very becoming of washing his hands next to Bilbo with the intent they would be cooking dinner together. He found he wanted for of it and would find a reason to cook with Bilbo any chance he got.

“We’ll start you on the preparation.” Bilbo was lacking an apron and was putting things on the cutting board. He pulled out two knives that were nearly identical except for the handles. Thorin grabbed his and they stood next to each other, Bilbo placing an eggplant in front of both of them. He started to cut the eggplant. Thorin watched with a careful eye and by the time Bilbo was done he began to do his own. It wasn’t as evenly proportioned like Bilbo’s but it was decent enough for being a novice. After showing Thorin how to slice the eggplant Bilbo got two bowls ready. One with eggs and the other with bread crumbs. He began to take the slices that Thorin was pushing to the side and dunking them in the egg before placing them in the bread crumbs. He lined them perfectly in a pan. Once the first layer was done he spread cheese over it and a red sauce that he must have prepared earlier. Thorin’s mouth was watering from the smell. Bilbo went to wash his hands before proceeding and Thorin dared to dip his finger in the sauce, taking a quick taste. He felt a sharp smack on his shoulder.

“Ow.” Thorin feigned pain. Bilbo wagged a finger at him and proceeded to lay the next layer. They fell into an easy rhythm. Each time Bilbo would go back to wash his hands, Thorin would steal some piece of the ensemble. Bilbo had had enough of Thorin’s escapades and decided on a few of his own as well. Bilbo came up behind Thorin and ran his hands from his stomach up to the taller man’s chest. He splayed his hands over the apron and fiddled with the open buttons there. Thorin nearly cut himself when he felt the heat of the smaller man’s body against his own. As quick as he was there he was backing up.

“Thorin?” Bilbo came out from behind him, a puzzled look on his face. Thorin put the knife down and turned to him. Bilbo was holding a rose petal in his hand and Thorin had completely forgotten about the incident in his office. He backed up and had a sly smile on his face. Bilbo squint his eyes in suspicion. Thorin shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out the rose petals that Dwalin had dumped in his hair. Before Bilbo could speak Thorin threw them at the smaller man and they both laughed as the rose petals exploded all over the kitchen. Bilbo managed to grab a few and throw them back at Thorin.

And so began the great petal chase of Bilbo’s apartment. They moved from the kitchen, gathering as many petals as they could and each hid on either side of Bilbo’s apartment. Bilbo walked, nearly silent to where he thought Thorin was hiding. His footsteps nearly soundless on the hardwood floor. Thorin jumped up and moved to make a run for Bilbo, but got a face full of petals instead. Bilbo laughed as Thorin threw his own at Bilbo, still not entirely sure how he had missed the smaller man’s approach. They both bent to gather more and didn’t make it to standing up straight again before they were both throwing petals at each other. Laughter filling the air and smiles on each man that reached from ear to ear. Thorin lost his footing and tumbled onto the hardwood. Bilbo gasped and leaned forward to help him up, but Thorin grabbed him and they were both sitting on the floor. Thorin leaned forward, one hand on Bilbo’s chin, and his eyes on the smaller man’s lips. They were inches apart when Bilbo closed his eyes and made a grave mistake.

His shirt was stuffed full of rose petals. Bilbo gasped and scowled at Thorin who stood up and tried to gain purchase on the hard wood as he scurried away. Bilbo crossed his arms and pouted.

“Cheater!” Bilbo called and he heard Thorin’s deep laugh sound from the kitchen. Bilbo stood up and shook out the rose petals as best he could. His home was littered with petals. He smiled fondly at the scene.

“All’s fair in love and war!” Thorin sounded from within the home. He could hear the faucet turn on then off. “And this is a mighty war indeed!” Bilbo walked to the kitchen and leaned on the wall that blocked off the kitchen from the hallway that led to his bedroom.

“If that’s how we’re going to play then I believe, Mr. Oakenshield, that you will be waving your white flag in no time.” Bilbo went to the sink and washed his hands before resuming his placing of the eggplant in the pan. Once all of the eggplant was sliced and placed Thorin gathered up the waste and Bilbo pulled out the drawer that hid the trashcan. The oven chimed and Bilbo just finished putting the rest of the cheese and sauce on the eggplant and opened the oven, slipping the pan in. Bilbo nearly dropped the pan when Thorin’s hand traveled from Bilbo’s shoulders to his lower back. He put the pan down safely and closed the oven door as he straightened. Thorin wrapped his hand around Bilbo’s waist and put his head on Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo could smell rain and rose petals and he thought the smell might intoxicate him. Then he was gone. Bilbo could breathe again.

Bilbo moved to his cupboards and grabbed two wine glasses. He set them on the counter and decided on the best wine to complement the meal. He settled on a simple Zinfandel. He popped the top and inhaled the oaky smell of it. He smirked as he poured some into Thorin’s first then his own. Thorin sniffed the wine before taking a small taste. By his smile Bilbo could only attest that he enjoyed it. Bilbo went back into the fridge and pulled out another assortment of vegetables.

“I appreciate your offer to cook for me, but you realize that I’m not a rabbit, right?” Thorin chuckled at Bilbo’s haughty expression. He took another sip of his wine. It was a wise choice on the cook’s part.

“We’ll see about that.” Bilbo grabbed another knife and began to chop the vegetables at a professional rate. Thorin didn’t hide his surprise. Bilbo had a smug smirk on his face. He continued to slice the cucumbers and place them in a bowl with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, carrots, and red bell peppers. He used his hands to toss the salad and Thorin refrained from making a comment. Thorin stood up and attempted to remove the apron from his waist. He scowled as he found it had been knotted from his chase with Bilbo. He didn’t have the patience to untie it and attempted to slip out of it, but he had tightened it around his waist too tight. Bilbo noticed his dilemma and sat watching him with an evil glint in his eye. Thorin ducked his head and once again asked the smaller man for his help. Bilbo put the knife down and walked around the counter. He came up behind Thorin and used this time to tease the taller man like he had done to him.

Bilbo pretended to inspect the knot, but he was admiring his view. Thorin was wearing black slacks that hugged his hips and clung to his thighs in an enticing way. Bilbo twiddled the knot in his hands as he contemplated his next move. He used his other hand to follow the path of Thorin’s belt and his fingers danced onto the fabric of the shirt. He felt Thorin’s breath hitch and the way his shirt stretched over his shoulders. Bilbo removed the knot with his deft fingers and let the ties fall to Thorin’s sides. He moved around Thorin back on the other side of the counter, but not without a soft pat on Thorin’s backside. Thorin made a soft noise in the back of his throat and grabbed onto the counter. Bilbo hid his smile behind his wine glass. Thorin removed the apron and gave it back to Bilbo. The other man took it and folded it back up, putting it away.

“Did the elevator work when you came home this afternoon?” Bilbo thought it was an odd question. He put his wine glass down.

“Yes?” He tilted his head to the side. If he was looking for any pretense or explanation he was sorely wrong. Thorin only scowled and swirled his wine in his glass. Bilbo took another sip as Thorin asked him another question,

“I couldn’t help but notice you are quiet adept in your cooking abilities.” Thorin remarked. It sounded like a question without being a question and one Bilbo was more than welcome to answer. This one would receive a more gratifying explanation then the previous question.

“I went to culinary school after high school. I graduated top of my class and was referred to many five star restaurants, but I had a dream of opening up my own tea house to fulfill.” Bilbo smirked at the tilt of Thorin’s head. The smell of cooking cheese began to fill their senses.

“Is that where the little bunny works?” Thorin took great delight in referring to the smaller man as ‘little bunny’ and watching the golden haired man purse his lips at the nickname.

“It’s not as renowned as Erebor Industries, but it holds its own.” Thorin nodded.

“I can tell.” Thorin looked around Bilbo’s apartment. Bilbo’s initial haughtiness to the nickname faded as Thorin took his apartment into consideration.

“It’s called Tea Baggins, but everyone calls it Baggins.” Bilbo took a sip of his wine. “If you ever are in the area.” He said around his glass. He didn’t expect Thorin’s slow nod and soft smile.

“I’ll find time.” Bilbo blushed and turned away before he could make a fool of himself. Thankfully the timer for the eggplant Parmesan sounded and Bilbo turned around to turn off the oven and grabbed some oven mits. He opened the oven and pulled out the hot pan. He placed it on the stove and closed the oven without wandering hands trailing fire on his chest, back, or rear. He took off the mits and washed his hands, the smell of food making his stomach growl. He moved to turn around and get plates, but was stopped by broad arms on either side of him. Thorin’s hair was falling out of its seemingly perfect bun atop his head, leaving little fly aways in his eyes.

“I believe the dictionary has a picture of you within its vast pages.” Bilbo started. He was proud of his composure. Thorin’s eyes lit up at Bilbo’s words. His mouth quirked in a taunting smile. “Right next to the word ‘tease’.” Bilbo ducked out of Thorin’s arms. He grabbed some plates and silverware and set up the little table by his bay windows. Thorin brought over their wine and the bottle. Bilbo set down trivets to put the hot pan on and placed the salad on the other side of the table by the wine. The lights from the city provided just enough to illuminate the little area and they sat down across from each other. Bilbo held up his wine glass and took a sip. “And thus you profess to me your undying love of rabbit food.” Bilbo put his wine glass down and they began to dish out their food.

“That remains to be seen, little bunny.” Bilbo scowled, but internally his heart was racing as he watched the street lights dance in Thorin’s eyes and play with the shine of Thorin’s black hair, making the gray hairs more prominent, but no less delightful. Bilbo hid his smile behind his forkful of eggplant Parmesan as he eyed a rose petal tangled in Thorin’s messy bun. 

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a lot longer then I originally intended so, voila here you go.


End file.
